Event
Every now and then, there's an event ongoing in Farm Heroes Saga. You'll get a notification when you open the game. Events can last for a whole week or as little as four hours. There will be a timer for the length of the event duration on the right of the screen. Some events are dedicated to special times or dates of the year. Once in a while, there are special events where you can get beans and boosters when solving the special levels. So far one event has 9 or 18 levels and the final award is 24h unlimited lives. After every 3 levels, you will get magic beans or boosters. Companions will not help you and your normal lives are conserved. Players of lower levels can experience game elements of later levels. These events are present on mobiles only. List of events * Save the Carrots (9 Levels) * Pearl Paradise (9 Levels) * Webby Barn (9 Levels) * Firecracker Event (12 levels) * Flower Tower (9 Levels) * Ignite the Light (9 Levels) * Scary Dairy (18 levels) * Chase the Sun (3 stages, no extra levels, you have to pick levels with a lot of suns like level 625 or level 1020) * Choo Choo's Challenge (3 stages, just playing some regular levels and getting boosters) * Treasure Mill (5 levels with only one life, no score feature) * Let it Snow (18 levels) * Giveaway (This event occurred only from December 1st to 31th, 2015. Each day, you can get some gives from King.com) * Chicken Coop (9 Levels), released on January 29th, 2016 * A gift for you! * Evil Raccoon!, released on March 17th, 2016. Beat Rancid on any of his levels today and get 10 Gold Bars tomorrow! * Rancid's Royal Fair (5 levels with only one life, no score feature, released on September 14th, 2016) * Your Actions Matter (12 Levels), released on November 30th, 2016. Light up the sky with fireworks for (RED)! Hunter is fighting AIDS with his (HERO)ᴿᴱᴰ cape. Join him! * Tractor Dash (Released on March 2017. Collect more stars than your friends). * Rancid's Revenge (5 levels with only one life, no score feature, released on June 15th, 2017) Trivia *The first level of these events is usually very easy and the next two aren't really challenging, either. The last three levels are pretty difficult and will need some boosters to master. However, this trend is only in the early version. *The events are very popular. In the observed social games, participation was about 30% which is a lot considering that web players are excluded. *Previous versions usually award 24 Hours of unlimited lives for the completion of the level events, although recent versions that now include side quests have reduced this unlimited lives duration to 6 Hours with the other bonuses unchanged. Gallery Save the Carrots.png|Save the Carrots Pearl Paradise.png|Pearl Paradise The Webby Barn.png|Webby Barn Chase the Sun.png|Chase the Sun Choo Choo's Challenge.png|Choo Choo's Challenge Flower Tower.png|Flower Tower Ignite the Light.png|Ignite the Light Scary Dairy.png|Scary Dairy Treasure Mill.png|Treasure Mill Giveaway!.PNG|Giveaway Let it Snow.png|Let it Snow Chicken Coop.png|Chicken Coop Gold Bars from Choochoo 1.PNG|A gift for you from Choochoo Gold Bars from Choochoo 2.PNG|A gift for you from Choochoo A gift for you on Women’s Day.PNG|A gift for you on Women’s Day Evil Raccoon.png|Evil Raccoon! Evil Raccoon - Get your gift!.png|Evil Raccoon - Get your gift! A gift for you on Mother’s Day.png|A gift for you on Mother’s Day RRF Introduction Ep1.png|Rancid's Royal Fair FHS Your Actions Matter.png|Your Actions Matter FHS Tractor Dash Collect more new stars.png|Tractor Dash Glitch Category:Elements Category:Mobile features